The Crying Beast
by CelineBean
Summary: This is about a Girl Celine who looses everything that really mattered to her. She is determined to find it even if it will change her forever... including if it means her life for another!
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first story so i hope everyone likes it and please reveiw. Even if you dont like it. I WANT TO KNOW!!!**

**Preface**

I was, once again sitting alone; waiting for the day to start. It took to long. I felt it pulling me and stretching me like I was a puppet. I wasn't used to this. I needed my friend. She would be there to help, but she had disappeared 3 months ago. She left without a trace, and it was all my fault.

Our lives

**May 26 2009 **

I was on my way to school thinking about nothing other than her party. It was Libby's 14th birthday, a day that was special to anyone who knew her. We had been friends since 2nd grade when we played soccer together. I was slow and fat at the time and Libby was, well, the opposite. We had been best friends since that day. I had planned her a party to celebrate her birthday. We were going to go down town and have everyone in our grade come and hangout. I got inflatable, and food, and water guns, and t-shirts, and anything else you could think of. I was so excited for her.

I got off the bus in front of our high school and everyone was chilling out side. I went to the doors and waiting for them to be opened. I don't like to be late. Finally the doors opened wide and all the students poured in. But there was no Libby. We always met in front of the doors. She had not been absent in almost 3 years and so it was definitely unexpected. I resentfully walked into the field house knowing that it would be a long day without Libby there.

Slowly but surely the day was coming to an end and still there was no sign of Libby. This was not good. Everyone was talking about the party but there would be no party without the birthday girl. Did no one realize that she was not there? Not even a text. I tried to get in touch with her while having lunch but there was no success. Her parents didn't pick up either. But there was nothing I could do now other than wait to see what may fall into place.

I sat in eighth period daydreaming about the problems I was having and the solutions to them all. When all of the sudden, over the loud speaker, came a cry of sadness. I heard a few snuffels and small, quite sobs, but then they were breathed in.

"Hello dear students of Judson High School. We would like to have your undivided attention. Many of you know our loving freshman Libby Hill. She has been reported missing with no physical signs of a runaway. If you know and have any information that you would like to share about Libby please come down to the guidance counselor after school. Oh and if Celine Bedrosian could please come down to the office after school that would be appreciate. Thank you and a have great day!"

I sat in a stunned silence, replaying everything that Libby and I had done together. I felt dizzy and kinda sick. I should go to the nurse but they said to go to the office. I think I would go to the office. They may know more than they are saying. Libby had always said I should be a "Hostage Negotiator."

On my way to the office I threw-up in a trashcan. I felt better after that. Knowing that nothing was in my stomach made it much better. But still there were thoughts whirling around in my head. Confusion, disgust, pain, happiness, sadness, and love. That was the hardest to overcome. The Love… We had always shared a bond that was unbreakable but now it was gone and I felt as though I was split into two. There was a war going on in my head and neither one was winning. One side wanted to not believe this and act like nothing happened, while the other half wanted to absorb it all and take the pain. I needed to decide but found the same amount of Pro's and Con's.

By this time I had arrived at the office to speak with the highest faculty. I approached them with much apprehension and despair. If they thought I knew anything then they were wrong, I knew nothing.

The principle pointed for me to sit in a chair that was across from him and my crying parents. Oh jeez, they have heard…

"So Miss. Celine I am truly sorry for the loss of your friend. We would like to make some arrangements for you that could simplify the process. Is there any thing that you have in mind that you need from us. Or do you no any thing?"

"First of all I don't even believe any of this is happening because if Libby was to run away any where it would be to my house or here grandmas. But they don't get along well so maybe not her grandma. But she never showed up at my house so I have no idea where she is. And we were texting last night till like 10:30 pm because that is when I usually go to sleep. But she goes to bed later than that so I don't know when she was taken or anything. And lastly I want some time off to think about this. I don't feel well and all you know?"

"Wait you think she was taken and not a runaway?"

"Well a runaway always has a place in there mind or there heart that they want to go to, but she would come to my house, so she had to have been taken. That is all I can think of.

Oh and I KNOW Libby so I would follow what I have to say!"

I knew that was harsh but it was true and it was what I was feeling. I tend to not be very good at hiding what I am thinking and feeling. I guess it all shows up on my face


	2. Chapter 2

I was at home for the third day doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and scrap booking. I was scrap booking all the memories and events and ideas that went through my head while I knew Libby. It wasn't that long when you thought about it. Not long enough for me for sure. It was hard to start to adjust but slowly the changes accrued. I got friends, regained my family, and had the greatest Godparents in the world. Libby's parents!! And of course her little sister and brother and unfortunately her older brother. Lets not even try to talk about Nathan. He is a complete other story. But any-who… Things resolved and life started up again but this time it started with half of it missing.

3 Moths Later/ the beginning of the preface

I got up from my table hearing my new friends call my name. I didn't wait by the door anymore. It seemed unnessacery.

**There was Roma, Jess, Maggie, Alix, Kel, Mary, and James. I think James is the best guy friend in the world. Everyone knows we are a little more than that but that doesn't need to be shared with the whole world. Roma is my best female friend since Libby died but we still don't have the same relationship. **

**I said my good-byes and headed to my first period class, Biology lab. Not my favorite. That means we have to like dissect things like sharks, frogs, cats (for real), and cows. I hate that sort of thing. I wanted to be a doctor once but that all went away when I saw and felt the pain of a lost pet or person for that matter. But then we were dismissed and sent on to the next class a couple more times before it came my lunchtime. I went to my locker, changed my books, and grabbed my gym bag. I also checked my phone to make sure I didn't get and texts. My mom had sent me one saying that I was babysitting tonight from 6pm-2am. That didn't seem bad to me until I sat down at my lunch table.**

"**Hey guys, what's up?"**

"**Ummmm nothing. Hey do you want to go see a movie tonight and then hang afterwards? It would be so much fun?" Roma Asked in a pleading voice with James giving me puppy eyes. **

**They were so hard to resist. But I had already said that I would baby-sit so that would be what I am doing.**

"**Sorry guys, I can't. I already told my mom I would baby-sit my neighbors tonight. You know, the ones who tackle me all the time and ran around the yard naked and covered in mud? Yeah them. But the family pays well so, you know, I think that is what I will do." **

**I felt bad letting them down. I had not been out with them in a while and I really wanted to but I couldn't. I had soccer practice until 5:30, then I would shower and change, then I would walk over with my homework. Simple I no but I did it all the time and it kind of became a routine. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I arrived home from a hard and long day at practice. I was already tired but I knew that I needed to be fully awake to take care of the kids I would be babysitting that night. So I hopped in to the shower so that I would wake up and smell nice for the crazy adventure for that night. Bu if only I knew…**

**I arrived with a smile on my face, my homework, cell phone, and my pajamas. The parents of the two kids left and I was left in a house with a four and seven year old. Unfortunately the seven year old was a boy and would be starting wrestling in a week. So guess who got to be his play toy. Maeve (the four year old) and I. Luckily though it was still warm out side and still somewhat light so we went out in the yard to play in the sprinklers and the slip-in-slide. That led to a bath and then they were totally tired so I put them to bed. **

**Once asleep I could finally rest. I lay on the couch on the first floor watching TV and texting some of my friends. There was nothing interesting to talk about so we just three-wayed and chatted about homecoming. I only had one person that I wanted to go with but I did not think that he would be my date. If you were thinking right then you would have guessed James. But in the middle of my phone call, my phone alarmed me that I had gotten a text. I thought that was unusual. I mean a text at like 11:53 is not something that you get everyday. So I said I had to go and hung up my phone.**

**When I looked down it said that I had gotten one knew message. I went to press the button but as my thumb was on the screen Owen came running down the stairs. God, what was wrong with these children. I mean really, do they ever sleep.**

" **Owen? What are you doing up honey. Its hours past your bedtime! You need to go back up stairs and go to sleep." He looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. What? What had I said that made him look like that?**

"**Owen, I mean if you don't tell me why you are down here right now, with a good explanation then you are going to get in trouble when your parents get home!"**

**Still he stared at me with a glazed expression as if to say, "I am scared but REALLY tired and I can't see without my glasses on." Well if he was going to be that way I guess I would have to work with that. **

"**Ok. Let me ask you one more time! Are you scared or did you have a bad dream?"**

"**Mhmmmm" he replied with a moan**

"**Do you want me to take you back up stairs and read to you or do you want to lay on my lap till you fall asleep?"**

**This time all he did was hold up two fingers. As if to say he liked the second option best.**

**So that is what I let him do. He snuggled up with me on the couch and as soon as his head hit the bend in my arm he was asleep once again.**

**What a relief. So after that fiasco I went back to watching TV. When I realized that I had forgotten to open my text message. So I lightly unfolded Owens arms and found my phone under his small, sleeping body. **

**I slowly went to press the message button and when it opened I found… **


	4. Chapter 4

As my phone loaded the message I was shaking with anticipation. Was it James? Did he want to ask me to homecoming? Who was it? What did they want to say? If it was my mom saying, "what time will you be home?" I swear I will kill her!

**But no! When the message came up it said it was from Libby's cell. That made no sense. Even I had gotten it in my head that she was dead. I mean the police and investigators never found a lead or a trace of her body. And they had not found her cell when they search her room or locker. So a text from her cell phone was a surprise. Maybe someone had found her phone and it still had battery so they went to the first contact and is asking whose phone it is. Yeah, that would make sense because there is no way that she is still alive. Someone would have reported seeing her. Her picture was all over the News. Everyone knows who she is. God. I should read the text before I freak out over nothing.**

Hey, Celine it's Libby. I know that this is weird and you probably don't believe me but it is true. If you want to see for your self that it is really me, though I may look different, then come to the woods by your house tomorrow night at like lets say, 8:30pm. Since I bet that you still have a bedtime since I "died" then I thought that would be a good time. Oh and don't bring anybody because I want me to be a secret. Not let my parents know. It will be said when I have to leave. See you, Libby

**I opened the text from "Libby" and it said**

**What the hell was that? I don't even know if I can believe this. I mean I just got back to acting normal and now I get a text saying that she is alive. I think I am going to pass out. But wait why would she not want me to tell anyone. But it doesn't matter. I want to see her and huge her and know that she is real. That is all that matters. The thought of her being back. I mean I would do anything for that to happen. And now it is and all I have to do is keep a secret. I mean that I can do. Wouldn't you do that for your best friend in the whole wide world?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so sorry everyone about how short my last chapter was and there was a couple spelling and format errors. My computer was all screwed up. SORRY again… but this one will be longer and I hope that it is better! Please review and read. Thanks!!

I finally got home and fell asleep. But that didn't mean that I rested well. I swear, it was like I woke up right after running a marathon or something. God am I tired and sore all over. All I had dreamt about was me meeting my B.F.F. all over again. It would be a time of happiness but also confusion and fright. I don't know if I will be able to hold so many strong emotions inside of myself.

**I had dreams of seeing her, knowing it was her, and she was the same in every way. I had dreams where she was the exact same but she was bruised and broken. Then I had the dreams of her not really being there or she was not the person that I used to know. I think that would hurt the most, not knowing if it was really her or not.**

**I woke up in a dripping heap on my bed. Thank god it was Saturday. I looked over at my clock and it saw that it was 11:23 am. I only got like 9 hours of sleep. That is a minimum for a teenager of my age and size. I like trying to go to the max but I guess that wasn't going to happen today.**

**I heaved myself out of bed after debating with myself whether to get up now or in like an hour. But then I felt the cold sweat that was still dripping down my back and decided I needed a shower. That would wake me up too. Showers always did, and they relaxed my muscles. **

I climbed into my shower starting with the warm water then letting the water get hotter and then by the end of my shower it was nice and cool. I felt like I was given a new mind and body from the way that I felt now.

**I didn't think I had anything going on that day so I went in my room and changed into my favorite sweatpants and a big tee shirt. Then I descended the stairs and slumped into a comfy leather couch that was placed in front of our plasma TV. I hated the morning cartoons and the police show, where there was like an unsolved murder or something. That had brought back too many memories and had given me bad dreams. **

**So I went searching for my favorite genre: The supernatural! I don't know what I would do with this crap. I mean I thought it was great when Libby was around but now that she is not here (or so I thought) its even better. I mean the Vampire Diaries is one of my favorites. Or maybe True Blood, that is another favorite. But don't even get into Twilight. That could be quite a conversation. But when you think about its like the supernatural are the same as us but with something better so everyone wants to be like them. But really they are the same as any other human. The may have something that other people find extraordinary but do they agree. The whole time know one is thinking if while they are gone doing tests or saving the worlds or something if they are missing something. And that is why they try so hard to be the best or most interesting. Because they are trying to fill that empty hole in their hearts. The one that is saying "I miss my family and friends so I should go home and leave this all behind." But NO, they don't want to be forgotten or left out so they do what everyone thinks makes them who they are. But is it really them. So I find the supernatural interesting because they are like everyone else but really are keeping their real selves hidden. **


	6. Chapter 6

**There was no way that I could stay distracted any longer. The feeling of ****impetrable**** longing was controlling my mind and my body. I wanted, no, I needed to see Libby again. But having to wait 7 more hours, that would be the greatest challenge of my life. **

**I sat quivering on Roma's bed. She had left the room to go and get some make-up and hair things. She wanted to go to beauty school so I let her try her "techniques" on me. But today I just did not have the ****payscionts****. I even had a New Moon magazine sitting in front of me. But I couldn't keep my head on strait. All I could think about was getting to see Libby tonight. I think I would bring something with me. Maybe I would bring her, her black Coach shoes or maybe I would bring her some pictures of her family.**

**See we did this project as a freshman as to if you were going to leave what would you bring with you. And Libby brought in pictures, her phone; drawing pad with colored pencils, and her little brother, Patrick. But since she already has her phone and probably something to draw on and its not like I can just take Patrick, I made the decison to bring her some pictures.**

**I left Roma saying that I didn't feel well. And she said that I should go home and chill because she didn't want to get sick. I think she maybe a germ phobic. Talk about overly sanitary; her room is basically bleached with purell every day. **

**Anyways I lied and went over to Libby's old house. Her parents were not home, of course, but her little sister Meghan let me in. Meghan thinks I am her real sister that dosnt live with her. We used to joke that we took custody of her every weekend because she was over so much.**

**When I walked in the door the mess that was on the floor did not surprise me. Cartons of juice and cereal boxes were everywhere. Laundry was spread across the room and most of it was not even clean. It smelled like rotten eggs and something that is not appropriate in any country. Most would think that they had just walked into an abanded house with a bunch of sick nasty kids. But no, it is just that the kid's parents aren't ever home and the oldest child is a geek and the one younger is "dead." So it was left to me to clean and feed the kids when I could (which isn't often). I walked past Nathan and smacked him in the back of the head. He got mad at me because I "made" his mess up on his computer game. Then I walked up the stairs to Libby's room. On my way I said hello to Patrick, who was practicing ballet. Ballet was a totally normal thing for Patrick and he happened to be pretty good at it.**

**I then walked into the only clean room in the house. Libby's room had been cleaned and then put off limits after her death. I slowly did baby steps across the room to her side table by her bed. Opened the drawer underneath and then dug in the bottom. I felt for the photo book that she had. I had looked at this photo book at least a million times. I knew that there were pictures from camp Fitch, and pictures from her Hawaii trip. Our 8****th**** grade year pictures and some pictures from my 14****th**** birthday party. But in the way back were pictures from when she was little and when her family went to Sea World. **

**But when I went to take them out a note slipped put instead. And it said…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I am REALLY sorry about not updating and all. I have been having a lot of trouble with school lately and some bad grades (no need for details) but I am going to try to start writing again and maybe make another story. Oh and everyone should go and read the poems that I wrote. I hope you like!!**

**And the note said...**

"**Hey Celine,**

**I knew you would come and get these and bring them to me, but I already got them as you can tell. I can't wait to see you tonight and you don't need to bring me anything. **

**See you soon, **

**Libby your BFF"**

**Holy crap, that was unexpected. But I felt fuller knowing that she had been home and seen what had happened since she had been missing. I hadn't really wanted to explain that to her. I was afraid that she would be mad at me. **

**But just thinking about her made me want to just curl up on her bed and lay there forever, but I knew better. If her parents came home and found the bed messed up ,or even worse with me on it, they would probably call the police. Then who would the kids have to rely on?**

**I left the house filled will sorry and aching anxiety to see Libby again. As I walked out of the house I notice that Libby's usual bike wasn't locked to the inside of the garage anymore. I ran back inside and went to go and find Patrick.**

**He was in his room practicing his violin now. He was really horrible but he still tried. He was dirty and his cloths reeked of a unloving life. He looked up and stared into my eyes with joy and confusion. I must have looked panicked or else he wouldn't be looking at me like that. I tried to smooth my face and relax and get myself under control before I rushed into things. **

"**Hi Celine."**

"**Hey Patrick. Umm did you happen to have moved Libby's bike or did Nathan or something?"**

"**No. It was here last night but I haven't looked for it. I was inside all day today because its getting colder outside." **

"**Ok well there is no need for panic but Libby's bike is not in the garage." I rushed it out so that maybe he wouldn't understand me and I could just leave and forget about it until I saw Lib. But of course he heard everything and was immediately getting ready to go and check himself. He had the look of pure determination, just like a warrior getting ready to go and fight the battle of his life. **

**Before I could do anything he was out of his door running downstairs to find Nathan and look for the "missing" bike.**

**I ran down the stairs after him and caught him as he was placing a foot over the boundary of the door and the garage. He was out of breath and on the verge of tears. I pulled him back inside and decided that I needed to make him calm before we went outside to investigate. I sat him down on the kitchen counter and got eye-to-eye with him.**

"**Alright Patrick, you need to calm down or I will not bring you outside with me. I mean it now. So we know that Libby's bike isn't in the garage, right?"**

"**Yeah, I guess" he sounded so pitiful**

"**Then maybe it is just outside of the garage and there will be tracks in the grass going into the backyard. Did you think of that? If we stay calm then we can think better and make a plan. Do you understand what I am saying?"**

"**Yeah I get it now. Ok I think I can think better now. So what is the plan?"**

"**Well lets walk outside and look and see if there are any tracks. Then we can go from there. Sound good?"**

"**Mhmmm"**

**We walked outside hand-in-hand and went to the cements edge. Once there I notice the bike tire tracks leading directly into the woods in there backyard. I then led Patrick forward with some encouragement. He was scared that he would find Libby in the backyard and she would be different. You would think I would know that feeling from having to see her tonight, but it was a surprise to finally find someone who felt the same way that I did. **

**As we walked into the woods and kept an eye on the tracks I got lost in my own memories. I was remembering all the times Libby and I would come back into the woods and it would be twilight outside. We would laugh and make jokes and try to go and find the big white dog that lived next door. And then we would get to the creek and get scared because it felt like someone was either watching us or stalking us. The memories all came flooding back to me and I was filled with joy for the first time in a long time. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**I went falling and all of the memories went with my falling body until I fell on soft, cushioned leaves. **

"**Patrick, whats going on? What did I trip over?"**

"**You stopped and so I tried to pull you along with me because you wouldn't listen. Then when you still weren't moving I pushed you from the back and you fell onto the ground. What were u doing? You were just standing there smiling?"**

**Wow that sounded like me. I would have been embarrassed but Patrick wouldn't tell anyone so I just sighed with frustration.**

"**I was think about when Libby and I would go out here to the woods after waching a movie or something. I was thinking of the good times me and Lib would have out here."**

"**Oh that makes sense."**

"**Have you seen any tracks yet?"**

"**Nope, maybe she didn't come this way?"**

"**The only other way for her to go would be on the road and you know she wasn't coordinated. She would have killed herself or been kidnapped before she even got down the street. She would have had to come this way."**

"**Yeah but... whats that!?"**


End file.
